


My Halloween Treat

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Gavin, Choking Kink, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gavin being a stubborn ass, Gen, Happy halloween, Kinktober, M/M, Marking, Mentioned of Hannor, Multi, Oneshot, RK900's name is Richard, Reed900 mostly, Richard wants Gavin to be his, Vampire Connor, Vampire Richard, Werewolf Gavin, slutty Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: It's the time of year where monsters come out of hiding and thrive upon the human world. Halloween is here and a certain blue eye vampire has his eyes on a certain werewolf





	My Halloween Treat

Richard: *he walks through a creaking house. His eyes cold and hard as the sun slowly dies behind the hills* arise brother, it's time *he said to no one before a bat flies down and shifts into a twin of the man but with brown, puppy eyes and a soft face*

Connor: finally! Halloween is here! *he said too cheerfully as he walks alongside of the taller man* what are we doing first? *he asked, looking up at Richard*

Richard: feeding, it's been a year and I'm getting worried with you as you don't feed anymore and look a bit sick. Then again, you can be feeding off your mate

Connor: *his face heats up (if it's possible)* I uh-

Richard: *he held up a hand* none of my concern, Connor. I still prefer if you feed with me before we rise Hell upon the humans

Connor: if it'll make you feel better then I will join. But I am still going to kill with Hank. Are you going to try again with Gavin? *he said with a little smirk*

Richard: *he gives his own smirk* one way or another yes. He will be mine this year

Connor: I wish you luck, just don't scare him _too_ much, brother

Richard: that's the plan *his voice deepens as the sun finally dies and both their eyes turn blood red before they shift as bats and fly out*

-an hour later and with Gavin-

Gavin: *walking around in the woods, bored, and needing a feeding* why is it so hard to hunt anymore

Richard: you're in the woods, dipshit. Nobody will come this way

Gavin: ah if it ain't Pale Face. I was starting to miss you *he said with a smirk* what do you want?

Richard: nothing. Connor is out on the killing with Hank. If you want a feeding you must come with. If not, I don't want to hear shit about you starving and not "having the chance"

Gavin: yeesh, even when feeding still a creep as ever. What makes you think I'll join _you_?

Richard: *he circles Gavin, watching him* maybe I have an offer?

Gavin: *he watches him, snarling quietly* why would I take your offer?

Richard: *his eyes darkens as he rushes at Gavin and pins him to a tree, choking him as he bares his fangs* listen here, **_dog_**! *he snarled* for 39 million years I've been trying to be nice and reasonable with you yet you keep acting like an ass and rejecting me and I'm tired of it! I _will_ have you as mine even if I force you into it. Do I make myself clear? *he looks at Gavin, and I mean REALLY look at him. His face was red, his lips parted as he panted, his eyes blown with unmistakable lust* you're turn on *he looks at his hand around his throat and he gave a smirk* whore, you're turned on by me choking you!

Gavin: *he groans out, his eyes closed in bliss* and if I am? Not like you care. What happened to "and I will have you as mine even if I force you into it" shit?

Richard: *he roughly kisses him, choking him tighter*

Gavin: *he moaned like a bitch, grinding up against him* 'fuck I should've done this a long time ago'

Richard: *he pulls away from the kiss an lowers his hand to grip Gavin's hip. He started to suck and nibble on his neck*

Gavin: ah~ fuck~. Bite me already~

Richard: *he growls, his eyes turn blood red as he sinks his teeth into him*

Gavin: RICHARD~!! *his face more red as he cries out, arching his back*

Richard: *he licks the wound before kissing Gavin, holding the wolf up as they get lost in a heated kiss*

-watching from the trees-

Hank: about time they hook up

Connor: *he sighed in irritation and relief* I was gonna lose it with him one of these years or possibly days

Hank: *he chuckled and pulled Connor into a kiss* can't wait to see little vamp/wolves running around

Connor: *he smiled and laid his head on Hank's chest* I don't think they know Gavin can do that

Hank: *he burst out laughing* well shit, sucks to be them

Connor: *he hums, nuzzling him* just makes us the uncles, Hank

Hank: don't mean I have to be anymore nice to them *wrapping an arm around Connor*

Connor: no but I would be happy if you tried. They are blood

Hank: fine! But only for you *he grumbles*

Connor: *he kisses his cheek* thank you *he stands up* must we leave?

Hank: there's noway in Hell I'm watching these two fuck like teenagers *he stands up*

Connor: I thought so *he held Hank's hand before they disappear*


End file.
